


Kokoro - Heart

by Eblyy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, First Post, Kokoro - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, please be gentle;;, rin is a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eblyy/pseuds/Eblyy
Summary: I am not certain as to why Len is doing this. An AI as advanced as the human brain could easily ascend into a super computer of extreme intellect. That may be a catalyst into a mass extinction of the human population. Pieces of the program have already been uploaded into my code. It is an illogical decision. It would be wise to stop. I do not need a heart.But then why..?





	Kokoro - Heart

**Author's Note:**

> heYYYYY   
> This is my first ever post on here so if you could like,, give me some feedback,,, that'd be great thanks. I really wanted to write something based off the song "Kokoro" by Toraboruta-P (one of my favorite producers, ever) and here we go. I noticed that in a lot of PVs/fanfiction Len's usually portrayed as like a love interest for Rin, but I always thought he'd be more of a father figure in this case??? I dunno it just seemed to work better that he was a father figure instead of in love with her. I had a lot of writing an emotionless character that was all scientific n' shit. I was also heavily inspired by the song "Near" by Natsushiro Takaaki and KaiseiP, especially the whole age:0Y_0D thing. ALRIGHT, without further adieu,

“Now open your eyes.”

RIN: age:0Y_0D

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“You are my creator.”

“Running check of all systematic functions. Can you see me?”

“Optical systems operational.”

“Nervous system.”

“Operational.”

“Motor functions.”      

“Operational. All programs are running smoothly, sir.”

“Then.. your name is-”

RIN: age:1Y_56D

I had been seated at a chair approximately 2 meters away from Len on a raised platform many people were seated in front of. The bright lights that were flashing off and on towards my face were greatly disrupting my visual field. It’d be beneficial for them to stop. It didn’t seem to deter Len. He stared right into them. I attempted to do the same. He was behind what was called a podium holding a black stick up to his face and talking to the people. He was talking about me.

“...Most advanced piece of technology to come out this past decade on a technical standpoint.” He says. I’ve heard him read this out before. “An almost perfect recreation of the human body, capable of functioning just as an ordinary person would be. She can laugh, she can cry, she is equipped with a voice synthesizer program so advanced that the ordinary ear cannot tell the difference between it and a regular voice. But that isn’t close to the most astounding thing she will be able to perform, once completed. As I speak, a program is being developed to simulate the one thing that no man has been able to create before. Scientists have theorized about it, writers have written about it, but never until now has anyone been able to make those dreams into reality: a man-made machine capable of free thought, empathy, and emotion.” He paused to let the crowd talk quietly amongst themselves. A few stood up. Len pointed at one.

“Professor Kagamine.” He said. I knew what he would ask. “Are you sure this is wise? It is widely theorized that an AI of such level could bring about the death of humanity as we know it.” It could. It is logical to be concerned.

“Thank you for your question, but I can assure you there will be nothing of the sort.” Len viewed the people again. No one was standing anymore. “Ok then. If there are no more questions for me, let’s go and give the true star here a turn.” I adjusted my posture. Len walked over and transferred the stick to my possession. 

“Hello. Nice to meet you.”

RIN: age:4Y_127D

“Hey, Rin!”

“Yes, Len?”

“I got you a present! Wanna see?”

“I am incapable of ‘wanting’, but you may proceed in presenting the object.”

“Yeah yeah, go on and tell yourself that.” Len placed the brightly colored containment unit onto the ground. It took 3 seconds before he revealed an abnormally shaped piece of orange cloth with several clean cut holes in it. It was similar to what I was currently adorned with. I was informed it’s called a ‘shirt. ’ Only it was larger.

“Tada! I got you a dress!” He said, and smiled. I added ‘dress’ to my vocabulary index. “I saw it on my way here and thought of you.”

“Why?” I questioned. His expression changed. He viewed the ground.

“I uh.. It was- well, something my daughter would’ve used to like. You two are... Nevermind. Try it on.”

“Yes sir.”

RIN: age:7Y_201D

“I do not see any potential benefits in learning how to operate this machinery.”

“The benefit is that it’s  _ fun,  _ that’s what.” I was seated atop a strange contraption with an unnecessarily minimal seat and two thin wheels transfixed to its base. Len informed me it was called a bike. Len was standing approximately 2 and half meters in front of me. His arms were outstretched. “Alright sunshine, just glide over to me and I’ll stop ya once you get there.” 

“Yes, sir.” I did as he told. It was an easy task after previous experience. All one needed to do was use the weight of your legs to balance the ‘bike’ into a partial state of equilibrium and let gravity pull it forward. Use of the ‘pedals’ accelerates your speed. Len looked contented. 

The ground began to grow increasingly uneven. I was accelerating at an uncontrolled rate and the steering apparatus swerved in alternate directions. The bike was losing its center of balance. I was now infront of Len. He was running after the bike and shouting. Eventually I passed over an anomaly on the ground and fell downwards off of the bike. Several external features were likely damaged.

“Rin!” Len approached my form and pulled me from the ground where I was waiting on standby. He looked over my appearance with a look that was not in my facial recognition scanners yet. I saved it for further reference. “Oh, thank God your ok!” I do not know anyone named ‘God’ in the lab. Perhaps it is someone Len has encountered outside the facility.

“Due to my physical make-up I am unable to be permanently damaged. Restoration of my standard condition is achievable.” Len did not seem to acknowledge that.

“C’mon, that’s enough biking for you young lady. We should get back to the lab before we’re in even bigger trouble then we are now.” He smiled as he said this. It seemed out of place with the context of his words.

“Yes sir.”

RIN: age:11Y_42D

“ _ Professor Kagamine! _ ”

“ _ Get it away from him! _ ”

“Sir?” He was lying on the ground. Assistants were crowded around him. Others were restraining me. They were shouting. Len was shouting. He is injured.

RIN: age:11Y_44D

I am allowed to see him again. They told me light from the minor explosion burned through vital regions of his eyes. He cannot see anymore. He insists on continuing his work. He has proven capable of doing so. I was the one who slipped and latched onto the reactor. It is my fault.

RIN: age:14Y_232D

I am not certain as to why Len is doing this. An AI as advanced as the human brain could easily ascend into a super computer of extreme intellect. That may be a catalyst into a mass extinction of the human population. Pieces of the program have already been uploaded into my code. It is an illogical decision. It would be wise to stop. I do not need a heart. 

RIN: age:17Y_8D

There are less people at the lab nowadays. I overheard some reasons why. Some gave up. Some were tired of the low pay. Some found another project. But that’s just what Len told me. I knew why they left. They were afraid of what I would do when my ‘heart’ was completed. They were logical in their reasoning. But Len still persists in the completion of this task. I do not know why. It would be beneficial to know why. I do not ask.

RIN: age:19Y_193D

“Len?”

“Yeah Rin?”

“There is a picture of you on your desk. I was told it was before I was created. You look very different. Why?” He sighed and turned away from his screens. Then he smiled.

“It’s called aging, sunshine. When people grow old, they become more frail and weak and stuff.”

“Why does that not happen to me?”

“Well… you’re not organic. You’re a machine, so no matter how old you get you’ll still be kickin’.” I assume that means I will not change. I look to the photo again. At the other person.

“And who is the girl?” He pauses. I wait for my answer. Len’s smile grows sad.

“That’s...my daughter. When she was alive.” I make note of that. “...She would’ve loved you.” He says.

“She looks like me.” Len returns to his screens with a sigh.

“Yeah.”

RIN: age:21Y_349D

Len is the only one who returns to the lab in recent months. He doesn’t come as frequently as he had in previous years. I assume he is working on other projects besides myself in order to maintain sufficient funds. It is illogical to continue progressing my A.I. in this current state. I am just a burden unto him. I should be terminated. I should inform Len of this. I do not. I would not see him again if I were terminated.

RIN: age:26Y_16D

Len hasn’t returned in several months. He likely is working on another more promising project. I await his return.

 

RIN: age:32Y_334D

I do not know why, but everything looks paler now. I assume this is the aging concept Len explained to me.

 

RIN: age:53Y_204D

The lab is very quiet recently.

 

RIN: age:102Y_9D

Foliage began growing in the main station. No further changes.

 

RIN: age:188Y_23D

There’s a leak in the roof. 

 

RIN: age:357Y_93D

A few animals got in to the building. I managed to drive them out.

 

RIN:age:626Y_364D

Where is Len

 

RIN:age:1004Y_32D

“Is anyone there? Can anybody hear me?”

 

RIN:age:1328Y_3004D

“Hello..?”

 

RIN:age:2000Y_2274D

I don’t know what happened. I will probably never know what happened. No one will ever probably come for me in the future. But…

 

I want to know why he worked until the end of life to make this.

I want to know why I was born.

 

“Commence download.”

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes. I could see the lab, blocks of unfocused and hazy light scattered about the room. One by one everything became tangible. The fabric rubbing against my skin, the cold, wet floor stabbing it’s way into my back as I lay on my side, the way I could feel my body shifting and tensing at every single microscopic movement I made. Water dripped down in patterns from the roof and the computer whizzed and buzzed as it cooled from recent use. There were trees rustling outside, there were birds chirping away somewhere distant. I latched onto those feelings immediately, those sensations that felt so wrong and out of place and unnecessary and _wonderful_ that I never knew how I could’ve possible gone so long without them. And the moment I did,  the rest of reality which had just recently been walking gently towards my own suddenly slammed into me at full force, with no hesitation or means of slowing down. I jolted up and flung my arms around my sides with frantic breaths. I couldn’t breathe, _what is going on,_ tears cluttered my vision _make it stop._ There were memories. Voices, people, and emotions I had never even seen before were forced into my head. They twisted around in utter chaos before my brain had any time to make sense of them. I sucked in another strained gasp as more and more burst in like a boulder barreling it’s way down a mountain. I saw Len- _Father_ , over and over again as someone else’s life played out before me like a movie compressed into just a few tiny seconds. No, that was _my_ life. I screamed louder than I ever thought was possible as everything I ever knew changed completely down to the tiniest, most insignificant details. 

“ _ YOU IDIOT!”  _ I tried to yell at myself, the one who knew absolutely nothing. “ _ SAY SOMETHING! TELL HIM WHAT YOU FEEL, TELL HIM HE WAS RIGHT! YOU STUPID- YOU…! Tell him- I… please! You can’t… it’s… Father…! Please...” _

I knew. I knew everything. I knew who I was, who I am. Why Father did what he did. And I knew that he was gone. Forever. I don’t know how long it was until I moved even an inch away from the floor where I had been wailing from. Hours, maybe days even. It didn’t matter.

Slowly, I dragged myself to stand on the white stone floor with bare feet and bloodshot eyes, and walked in a circle around the broken down and crumbling room. In the middle, the reactor I had once grabbed onto and pulled apart after tripping on a wire now glowed slightly, illuminating the room in a soft pastel green. It contrasted the blaring white of the ceiling lights from my memory. Those had dulled too now, trying to function on the miniscule amount of electricity that was probably left. Old, worn down computers and work spaces were lined up on the wall in rows, opposite of the machinery dedicated to testing out different functions and limits of mine. Everything was glazed over in a faded white or gray, and the very few colorful things I remember barely even looked like they varied from the grayscale of the furniture. Deep green vines and weeds snaked over and through everything in the room. I turned around and looked at Father’s desk. A small pained laugh escaped from my chest. Even if the paint was faded, I could see the mess of rainbows and colors that had always been painted on his portion of the wall. He did that for me, I reckon. I took a few steps towards it and lifted the picture frame he kept in the corner towards my gaze, brushing fingertips over his smiling face. He had messy, unbrushed blonde hair sticking straight up in every direction that had been, somehow, pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his head. Warm blue eyes stared into my own through the photo, slightly upturned from the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. I turned my gaze away from his to stare at my own, the little girl sitting next to him who was smiling widely and waving at the camera. I had pale blond hair that grew down to my shoulders, and freckles taking up the majority of my face. There were clips scattered throughout my bangs and a large white bow sat on top of my head as it somehow defied gravity. My eyes,  _ his eyes _ I now realized, looked bright and wild and.. Happy. I was happy.

I hugged the frame close to my chest, trying to absorb the way I had been in those brief times where I wasn’t just an elaborate piece of metal. All those years typing on a keyboard he couldn’t even see, every hour spent teaching me how to be human, how to live, he had been doing that for me. Everything was for me… all of it was for me. And now I was here. I’m alive, I know who I am,  _ he succeeded _ . I could feel another wave of tears coursing through me and I didn’t know how to stop it. I let out a sob, my knuckles white from gripping the tiny picture so hard into my chest I thought it’d break. But for some reason this was different than the agonizing, unbearable pain I felt from before. This was warm, overwhelming and surging through me like boiling steam bursting from the earth. Letting go of the picture I leaped off the ground and began to sprint and jump and spin around the empty room with energy I didn’t know I still had. I began laughing as more and more salt-filled water poured out from my eyes, but I didn’t care. _ This was for me, and I will won’t spend this gift like that.  _ I swung around on my heel and made a beeline for the door, my feet pounding loudly against the hard marble floor as my legs propelled me towards the outside world. Latching onto the handle I wrenched the door off of it’s rusted metal hinges and it slammed into the wall, collapsing onto the floor as I marched on, and left the lab.

White blinding light was the only thing I could see at first, but I barreled forward anyways without a care where I was going. The sensation of dirt beneath my feet alone was enough to keep me going forever for eternity. For the first time in my real life, I was outside. I could see golden flowers scattered everywhere throughout the overwhelmingly bright green grass as my vision returned, bright and glowing like miniature versions of the sun scattered everywhere. There was a city in the distance, and a gray cracked road stretched all the way towards it.

With one final leap and spin I collapsed into the soft soil, as if I could bury myself and disappear inside the green around me. I smiled as large as I possibly could as I stared into the sky. Into Father’s eyes. Into my own eyes. And I lay there, content to watch those eyes for the rest of my life, drowning in the peacefulness of my surroundings and the memories in my mind. Because that’s all I really was created to do. With a fleeting image and with more meaning than anything I had ever done or said in my life, I spoke.

“ _ Thank you. For everything. _ ”

And closed my eyes.


End file.
